Insult to Injury
by readingqueen811
Summary: When you have to choose between someone who's dying, the god of death, and the son of the Greek god of the dead, who do you choose? Not your usual Sadico Fanfiction.


Insult To Injury

Before You Read This:

Open your Throne of Fire book and turn to page 91 paragraph 5. Read it. Rick Riordan seems to have a crossover going on here doesn't he? I'm sure we'll see more of it. I do not own the characters or settings. I only own my words.

**Unrequited Love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart.**

**-Christina Westover**

**Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart.**

**-Washington Irvine**

A quiet, simple place. Doesn't everyone want that? That is what a teenage girl desired as she ran. There was too much commotion everywhere else. A graveyard. Perfect. In her black clothing she didn't think she'd be noticed. She plopped down on a grave with her back resting on a gravestone.

A boy was running. He needed a quiet place to rest before he started his search. Darkness filled the air around him as shadows absorbed him. A place where souls rest would do him nicely. He was always more powerful in his father's domain. He sat. His back was opposite to the girl.

Sadie Kane felt a cold shadow ripple through her back linen outfit. Maybe it was Anubis coming to apologize for leaving her hanging for so long. There was a definite aura of power in the air, but not the kind that she felt around Anubis. More like the kind of power that she felt around her dad; deathly power. But this aura seemed to be demoted. Not the Osiris kind of power. There was a boy around her age on the other side of the gravestone. Sadie could see it through the corners of her eyes. At first glance, he looked like Anubis. But then you looked up and saw his untidy black hair.

Nico DiAngelo felt the girl examining him. She had unknowingly revealed herself when streaks of her purple and blonde hair had blown themselves into his face. The girl seemed okay. Though he noticed their black combat boots matched each other. The girl turned and he saw her eyes. Blue met dark brown as they both stood up to introduce themselves.

"Sadie Kane," the girl's British accent rang in Nico's ears as she held out her hand, "what's yours?"

"Nico DiAngelo." Sadie's hand took the new boy's. They shook. Sadie knew she should answer the question he would ask first.

"In case you're wondering why I'm in a graveyard, I find it a better place to think then others."

"Same here," Nico's laughter filled Sadie's head making it hard for her to concentrate on words.

"You radiate power." Sadie blurted out before her mouth could close.

"So do you," Nico laughed again. Sadie wondered how he could tell. "What's your secret?"

"My secret?" Nico could see Sadie's lips pursing on the brink of revealing secret information.

"How about I go first?" He offered. Nico took a deep breath and he started to speak.

"My dad is Hades, Greek God of the dead and the underworld."

This time it was Sadie who laughed. Nico was sure that she was mocking him. Rage built up inside him as he desired to prove himself.

"You don't believe me? Just watch." Sadie could feel her heart pounding and her mouth opening as Nico drew a black sword. The sword wasn't Egyptian like Carter had. It was Greek design, okay _maybe_ he was telling the truth.

Nico's sword struck the ground. A skeleton popped out of the grave that they had been sitting on. The skeleton's mouth seemed to grin as it bowed to Nico and then to Sadie.

"Why did it bow to you?" Nico asked. Sadie thought he looked cute when he was confused.

"My turn." Sadie flashed a devilish grin and she pointed at the lock to the gate of the graveyard. Sadie had jumped over the fence and she didn't see why it even needed to be locked because a five year old could jump that gate.

"Ha-di." The hieroglyphic symbols for destroy flickered in the air. Sadie felt pride as Nico's jaw dropped.

"Who _are_ you?" Nico had never seen anything like this before. He had seen both Roman and Greek magic, but this was _nothing_ like either of those.

"I am Sadie Kane; Egyptian magician of the 21st nome, former host of Isis, daughter of Osiris."

"That explains why it bowed to you." Nico started. The skeleton had now sank back into it's grave. Nico and Sadie were staring at each other in what seemed like a whole new light. There was a tension between them that broke when Nico grabbed Sadie's hand and said; "Come one, I want to show you something."

Cold shadows rushed past as Sadie gripped Nico's hand. He _obviously_ had done this before. Two minutes later and they were standing in front of a gold and black birdbath in a dark lobby-like room. A seedy-looking man wearing an expensive suit bowed to them as the shadows departed.

"Where are we?" Sadie asked.

"Welcome to L.A." Nico replied. "The entrance to the underworld." He waved his hand over the birdbath and an image of a summer camp appeared. Nico went on to explain all about Camp Half Blood. A blonde figure caught Sadie's eye.

"Who is that?" Sadie pointed to a sixteen year old girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"That's Annabeth."

"Why is she crying?"

"Her boyfriend went missing six months ago. They think they know where he is, but can't contact him. And sadly he might not even remember her."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. What's worse is that the first camper to find him was_ me_."

"How is that bad?"

"I can't tell them where he is or a goddess will blast me to pieces, but if I don't tell them then Annabeth will kill me."

"So either way you have a 99% chance of dying?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence in which they both just stared at the crying blonde. Then Sadie broke it.

"Where's the nearest obelisk?"

"The nearest what?"

"You know, a tapering, four sided shaft of stone, usually monolithic and having a pyramidal apex. (A/N: I got that from ) The Egyptians had them."

"Oh. There's one at Griffith Observatory."

"How close is that?"

"We can walk there. I'll show you."

Sadie wanted to grab Nico's hand again but she was afraid he would pull away. The only reason he'd grabbed her hand earlier was because they couldn't shadow travel another way. Wasn't it? They traveled through the portal to the Brooklyn Fire Obelisk in Brooklyn.**(A/N: That one's really in a graveyard.)** Sadie and Nico walked back to the graveyard where they'd met.

"So… this is it?" Nico asked.

"I guess so." Sadie replied.

"Any parting words Cleopatra?"

"I'm going to miss you Death Prince." **(A/N: So I know that in a lot of Fanfiction Stories, Thalia calls him Death Breath, but I just wanted Sadie to see Nico in a different way than Thalia does. And btw I do not ship Thalico.)**

"I'm probably going to die." Nico muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, she heard.

"No," Sadie started, "don't say that. You know as well as I do that even if we're dead we won't see each other again. You'll go to your father's kingdom, I'll go to mine. That's the way it is." Nico started to protest, but Sadie kissed him before he could say a word.

"Now," she said smirking, "don't let me regret that."

Nico shadow traveled away and Sadie tried to grasp his hand as he dissolved into mist. She plopped down on the gravestone and cried. Sadie thought about Annabeth; the girl who was missing her boyfriend. About how they'd never even gotten to say goodbye. _Well at least I got to._ She told herself. _But that wasn't much of a comfort, it still hurts._ And for once since Percy had gone missing, for once in Sadie's life, two blondes were crying over a guy they thought they might never see again. It was insult to injury for Sadie that even though she was part of a different spectrum of gods and goddesses, there was still a mirror in her life.

"Don't worry Annabeth." Sadie muttered as she regained her composure, "Your boyfriend's okay, there's someone worse off than you. He's not even considered my boyfriend. But we've got to talk sometime, I know that we'll be great friends."

Sadie promised herself she would speak of this to no one, but she knew that she would never be able to look at Walt or Anubis again without thinking of Nico. Her feelings would have to wait until the war with Apophis was over. Long over.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

**-When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

_I know that's what people say – you'll get over it. I'd say it, too. But I know it's not true. Oh, you'll be happy again, never fear. But you won't forget. Every time you fall in love it will be because something in the man reminds you of him._

-Betty Smith, A Tree Grows In Brooklyn

**This story is continued in my PJATO story Greek Chiton, Roman Toga, Greek Tunic, Roman Stola.**


End file.
